


Nailed

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2019 [11]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Relationships: Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Series: Rowvember 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537489
Kudos: 15





	Nailed

Velvet was up late again but instead of getting fucked in some parking lot, she was in the penthouse she shared with Johnny, more specifically she was standing at a large table in front of the wide window they shot Tanya through years ago. There were a bunch of guns spread across the desk as well as some cleaning tools, she was currently polishing her M79 grenade launcher with a piece of cloth, using the thing as a melee weapon tends to leave some blood on it and once it had dried, it would be a pain in the ass to scrub off.

Johnny was leaning in the doorway wearing nothing but a pair of jeans as he watched her clean the weapon, he was less focused on the gun she was holding but rather had his gaze fixated on her perfect bubble butt which wobbled with each movement of her arms, she was wearing her black shiny leggings that complemented her ass and a red tank top which exposed her midriff and tramp stamp, "Are you coming to bed soon?" he asked her, "You can always take care of those tomorrow you know," he tried to get her to sleep with him.

"I'm not done yet, I'll join you in a moment, okay?" she replied without turning around, he was stubborn and didn't let up however, "C'mon, I know gun maintenance is fun and important but wouldn't you wanna polish something else right now?" she stopped what she was doing for a second and bit her lip, Vivi knew where he was going with this, "Johnny, you know I'd never turn down a good pounding, especially from you, I'll be over in 20 minutes or so, yeah?" she promised before continuing her work on the weapon.

He walked over to where the Boss was standing and watched her skilled hands work the barrel of the grenade launcher, "And what do I do for 20 minutes? Sit on the bed and twiddle my fucking thumbs?" he leaned in and softly spoke into her pointy ear, "When I could do much more exciting things with my hands instead," his mouth was so close to her ear that she could feel his warm breath on her skin and each word sent a shiver down her spine, "W-well you'll just have to be a bit more patie-YAH," Vivi let out a gasp as he grabbed her left asscheek with one hand, "Or -uh- maybe you could give me a hand?" as soon as she finished her sentence he reached in front of her and slid his remaining hand under her top to fondle her right breast, he played with it for a while which made her let out little moans, eventually squeezing her nipple causing her to yelp in surprise, the noises he could draw from his usually dominant and aggressive lover encouraged him to continue, he withdrew his hand from her ass and gently rubbed the soft skin along her waist, he then reached for her front and caressed her abs. Her body was tense at first but soon relaxed under his touch, her breath deepened as she closed her eyes, he moved in closer and gently nibbled on her ear before trailing kisses down her neck, Velvet tilted her head to the side as he did so, inviting him to keep going, he then quickly slipped his hand under her waistband to reach for her most private parts, causing her to release a sharp breath she had been holding in, "You're not even wearing panties," he observed, "and you’re wet already from just my hands," he pulled his hand from between her legs to show her his wet fingers, flustered, Vivi tried to explain, "T-That's just-mmh" "Just shut up," Johnny interrupted her by sticking his fingers in her mouth to give her a taste of her own juices. After a few seconds he pulled them out, leaving Vivi with a dazed look on her face, he took advantage of her stunned state as he grabbed her chin to turn her head to face him and pressed his mouth onto hers, her eyes snapped open at the sudden move but she didn't fight it and instead responded by brushing the tip of her tongue against his lower lip, he opened up slightly to let her in as their tongues danced around each other with heated passion, after a few more seconds of making out he pulled away from her, leaving Velvet drooling with her mouth open.

He took the grenade launcher she had been holding this entire time from her grip and set it down on the floor, she'd been cleaning that pipe for a while now, so it was time for him to return the favour.

She had turned around to face him after their kiss and was ready to go to bed with him but he had other plans, he picked her up and instead of carrying her back to their bedroom, he sat her down on top of the table, they would do it right then and there. He helped her pull off her now soaked leggings and once they were gone, he spread her legs apart, went down on his knees and put his head between her thighs followed by sending kisses up her inner left thigh and eventually stopping when he had reached her wet pussy. She was shivering from the thrill of anticipation, "C'mon, what're you waiting for?" she ordered him impatiently, he complied by sticking out his tongue and slowly moving it from the vulva up to her clitoris, she let out a satisfied breath as he repeated the maneuver multiple times, pulling his head away from her vagina between licks, after a few more times he moved his head back a bit and looked up at her face, she was biting her lower lip and gave him a look that said "More please", Johnny then pursed his lips before putting his mouth over her clitoris and started to softly suck on it, a long moan escaped her from the sensation, as her breathing became deeper he sucked harder causing her to shake in pleasure, encouraged by her reaction he went back to licking, this time applying more pressure directly below her clit with his tongue as he put his index finger inside of her vagina and gently massaged her G-spot, a shockwave went through her entire body as he rubbed it just the right way, she ran one hand through his hair while pinching her nipple with the other one. The feeling of her sharp nails scratching across his scalp drove Johnny to give her more, he kept his finger inside of her as he put his lips over her clitoris again, sucking it inside of his mouth with more fervor than before, her moans got louder and the intervals between them shorter, she put her other hand on top of his head and pushed his face into her crotch to make him go harder. "She wants more?" Johnny thought as he slid his middle finger inside of her as well, at which point Vivi was screaming his name in pleasure, he kept suckling on her clit while moving both fingers in and out of her pussy at a rhythmic pace until she couldn't hold back anymore, she let out a clamorous groan as her body jerked from the sensation of having her clitoris and G-spot played with simultaneously, she took a handful of his hair and curled her toes as a small amount of liquid squirted on Johnny's face which he licked up with a satisfied grin.

Her body was still shaking from the orgasm she just experienced, "Fuck..." she said between heavy breaths, "you learned some new techniques..." after pulling his fingers out of her, Johnny got up and stood between her spread legs, he lifted her chin up with the hand he'd used to pleasure her and kissed her again, she hungrily invited him in by parting her lips and letting his tongue slide into her mouth, brushing it against hers, moaning as they explored each other's mouths, after a few moments she gently put a hand on his chest to indicate for him to take a step back, as they went apart Velvet reached for his jeans and started to undo his belt, he removed his pants and just stood there in his underwear, at the sight of his bulge Vivi had a massive grin on her face, he stripped out of his boxers to reveal eight inches of rock hard meat. She opened her legs further for him to enter her but he walked around the table she was sitting on instead and shoved all the weapons and cleaning utensils off the tabletop, "What the fuck are you doing? I just cleaned all of those!" Velvet yelled over her shoulder before she turned her head to see what he was doing, before she could fully turn around however, Johnny grabbed her by the horns and pushed her down onto her back, she was now lying face up on the desk with her legs hanging off one side and her head hanging over the edge on the other side of the table.

Her eyes widened as she saw what was going on, Johnny stood above her with his erect cock hanging directly over her face, he was holding both of her arms crossed in front of his chest with one hand and one of her horns in the other, he used it like a handlebar to tilt her head downwards, "You motherfu-MMPH!" her insult got cut off as he shoved the tip of his dick into her mouth, she gave him a dirty look but didn't fight back, if she wanted to she could easily get her arms free from his grip but she enjoyed being treated like this from time to time.

Her eyes watered slightly from him gradually moving the length of his member down her esophagus, she gagged a little as he did so but she could take it, eventually his entire cock was inside of her and his nuts hung directly in front of her face, she could only breathe through her nose now which was touching his balls with its tip, he thrust his hips a bit more so that his ballsack was now resting on her columella, so now with every breath she took she'd catch a whiff of his macsuline scent, making her feel excited, he then slowly started rocking his body back and forth, his balls slapping against her face with every thrust, he fastened his pace a little, causing her to gag every time he shoved his rod down her throat again, her make-up was running down her face now from her watery eyes, some red lipstick smears were visible around his cock all the way up to its base from rubbing it over her lips repeatedly. They kept eye contact while he was abusing her throat, she tried her best to look angry and dangerous but her expression was one of pleasure, her eyes were begging him to keep going and he complied, she was the Boss after all. Not only was her throat super tight, but she also used her long tongue to wrap around his meat, he sped up his movement once more, her throat bulging with every push, Vivi knew he was close as his breathing became faster and sharper, he moved his free hand to her neck and held it tightly, not squeezing her too hard but enough for her to gag a little more.

She loved how rough he was with her, the feeling of his balls violently slapping against her nose, having her arms held together, the sensation of his cock filling her up completely, her eyes watering as she gagged, hearing him moan every time her tongue tickled the right spot, it was an amazing experience for her, she usually enjoyed being in charge like the succubus she was, but being used like a cocksleeve felt just as good, at least when it was someone she loved, anyone else would have had their dick bitten off by now but for Johnny she made an effort not to hurt him with her fangs.

His groans and breaths became louder and more aggressive as he tightened his grip around her neck and thrust his hips faster in a primal manner, then with one last heavy push he climaxed deep inside of her throat, filling her with his thick semen while letting out loud moans of pleasure, her eyes widened at the huge load that was being pumped into her stomach before they rolled back as his cum filled her up, Vivi started gulping down his seed so it wouldn't spill out on her recently cleaned guns, Johnny loosened his grip on her wrists and neck as he caught his breath, he was still moving his meat back and forth inside her a little before slowly pulling all eight inches out of her, when his dick exited her mouth there was a loud popping noise as she inhaled deeply after only being able to breathe through her nose with his balls slapping against her nostrils, she was just as much out of breath as he was after this skullfuck. She was a mess, her makeup was running down her face, her lipstick was smeared, small amounts of cum and saliva were flowing out of her gaping mouth and her eyes were still rolled up from the pounding she'd just received.

Johnny slapped his cock against her cheek few time to wake her up from her "cum drunk" state, "Holy shit....." he had to catch his breath, "after hearing you sing in the car..... I didn't know your mouth could be this talented...." he joked. Velvet was still just lying there with her tongue hanging out for a bit before she blinked a few times to collect herself, she slowly got up and scooped the leftover cum on her face into her mouth before swallowing it, she wouldn't waste a single drop. She turned around on the table to face him, "You fucking asshole!" Vivi shouted at him, "If any of my guns you threw on the floor has a dent or scratch on it I'll throat fuck you with them!" she was more pissy about her weapons than being used like a sextoy.

"You wanna take a shower?" he asked her not intimidated by her threat, she thought about it for a bit but when she saw her ruined make-up in the reflection of the huge window behind him she agreed, "Yeah, let's go," she said as she held out her hand for him to take as she led him towards the bathroom, after being this dirty they had to get clean before they could go to bed.


End file.
